This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Hermetic terminal assemblies carry electric current from an external power source to motor windings in a hermetic compressor while ensuring that the interior of the hermetic compressor is hermetically sealed. Hermetic terminal installations can include a terminal including one or more terminal pins and a clusterblock. The terminal can be hermetically sealed to a compressor housing. The terminal pins extend through the terminal and are hermetically sealed thereto. A first end of the terminal pins can be connected to wires routed to an external power source and a second end of the terminal pins can be connected to wires routed to motor windings in a hermetic compressor.
The second ends of the terminal pins are typically connected to the wires routed to the motor windings via wire connectors. The clusterblock secures the wire connectors to the terminal pins to establish and maintain electrical connections between the wires and the terminal pins. The clusterblock can insulate the electrical connection between the wires and the terminal pins.